Truly
by Rae TB
Summary: It was the first time you had ever had to try. It was the first time you ever found yourself sweating. It was the first time I had ever truly seen you. And it was the first time you had ever truly seen me back. BrooklynJulia


Pairing: BrooklynJulia

Disclaimer: -sigh- Not mine.

Dedication: To FlamesOfFury whose stories convinced me this pairing was viable, and inspired me to write something.

* * *

It was perhaps the first time you had ever had to feel emotion. 

It was perhaps the first time you had ever had to try at something.

It was perhaps the first time you ever found yourself sweating.

And it was perhaps the first time I had ever _truly_ seen you.

The platform your opponent had been standing on had long since broken, and yours was still intact. For a while you had stood there, looking down upon Kai like the inferior being that he was. There had been nothing but cocky assurance that you would be the victor. But that was before the dam broke, before the waters of hate flooded the battlefield. It had been building up between you both, but now it was released. Your calm and collected nature began to disintegrate and break down in front of us all and I couldn't help but wonder why no one was doing anything.

They were all just watching as you broke down.

_We_ were all just watching as you broke down.

I wonder what you were thinking as you were forced to call upon all your dark power, the earth quaking in fear of it. This was only a fraction of your true strength, only a fraction of what you could really do.

It was perhaps the first time you had ever had to feel emotion.

It was perhaps the first time you had ever had to try at something.

It was perhaps the first time you ever found yourself sweating.

And it was perhaps the first time I had ever _truly_ seen you.

But did you see me?

Somehow, I doubted that. Your eyes didn't seem focused on anything, not even the battle. They were empty.

_You_ were empty.

Had you always felt so alone?

Had you even noticed this before, or did you block your feelings out so much that you couldn't even see it now?

Had _anyone_ even noticed this before?

Had _anyone_ even done anything about this before?

No, they hadn't.

No one had.

The thought caused me to grit my teeth together, making a tight fist of rage. It was obvious to me that either everyone around you was oblivious, or just hadn't bothered to reach out to you. You were losing your cool. It was worse than ever now. It seemed as though with every passing second, with every passing breath, you grew more and more desperate. I wanted to cry out to you, I wanted to reach out even though I barely knew you. But I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, all I could do was stand and stare in horror, just like everyone else.

Your blade went whizzing by and landed outside the ring with a dull thud. The same dull thud that my heart had made the second it had touched the earth. I couldn't understand it. I barely knew you. I doubted you even knew my name. I sighed and watched as your teal eyes scanned the crowd for a millisecond. And for that millisecond I could have sworn they landed on me. But now your eyes were straight ahead, gazing into nothingness as you collapsed to your knees. Already I could see a dark force taking advantage of your pain, surrounding you and seemingly swallowing you whole.

The purple aura that enclosed you wasn't one of evil, but of loneliness. You were crying out for help, and no one was listening. The sound of your scream was being drowned out by everyone else's own selfish desires. Boris, Hiro, your team...had they all just used you? Did they even see past your skill? Did they see your soul?

I watch as you're taken away. Once again, you gaze at the crowd. And once again, I could have sworn I felt your eyes on me.

It was perhaps the first time I had ever had to feel emotion.

It was perhaps the first time my heart had stopped beating for reasons beyond that of my earthly knowledge.

It was perhaps the first time I had ever truly seen the face of a lost angel, fallen from heaven's grace.

And it was perhaps the first time I had ever _truly_ seen you.

But you hadn't seen me.

The first time I had watched you on television, battling Kai, I had thought you were a monster. Now I saw differently. You were just a wounded soul...lost and on your own. But I would make sure you wouldn't have to be that way any longer.

That is...if you would let me.

When you entered the arena ready to battle Tyson, you had looked so hollow. Your psyche had been overtaken by something far more powerful than you could handle. What it was, I wasn't quite sure. It could have been anything from the shock of losing, to your bitbeast's influence.

Once again, I saw you quite clearly.

But you hadn't seen me.

You had become darker than ever and I felt as though I was losing you to some unseen force. Of course, in order to lose something, it first must be yours, and you were never really mine to begin with.

But I could always dream.

A flicker of teal to the left and once again, I felt your gaze on me. I turned to look, but by the time I'd glanced back, your gaze was turned away. Why didn't you ever look at me eye to eye? Why didn't you ever keep your eyes trained on me and not move them away at the last minute? A sigh escaped my lips and my brother glanced over at me strangely. I simply ignored him; his eyes didn't have the affect on me yours did. Your once gentle and happy teal gaze was now roughed over and cold, but it still hypnotized me, drew me inward with an indescribable force.

"3..." the announcer started as tension overtook the crowd.

"2..." By now I was breathless, my inhalation the last one I would be able to make for a while. I was frozen in place once again unable to help you, to cry out to you.

"1..." My fists clenched and my brow became furrowed with worry.

"LET IT RIP!" he called and I became lost to the world, thrown deep within my thoughts.

Tyson had to save you...he was your only hope. He was my only hope at ever seeing that lovely smile upon your face again. That smile of yours...had I ever _truly_ appreciated it back then? Had I ever _truly_ seen it back then? If I could have only had it back...I would have traded it for anything; every sunrise, every sigh, every happy memory I'd ever had, and I would cherish it to my dying day. Your beaming face would be enough to keep me happy forever.

I barely knew you, I had never truly seen you, and you had never seen me. But somehow, I felt as though I knew you in a cosmic sort of way. In a way beyond words, gazes, and embraces.

"Julia!" my brother frowned snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I blinked as he sighed.

"Look!" he cried pointing to you. The first things I noticed were wings. Pitch black feather covered wings. The aura around you had become stronger, and I wasn't sure even Tyson could save you now.

You were truly an angel, fallen from God's grace. "Brooklyn," I choked out. A flicker of teal to the left, and that's all it took to snap me out of my trance, causing me to blink my large green eyes. Had you looked at me just then? Hopefully, I looked up at your face to find you looking not at me, but the battle. I growled out of frustration and pressed my lips together. "BROOKLYN!" I cried out my brother staring at me in shock. This time you stiffen slightly but don't move. No longer am I at a loss of words, struggling to cry out to you. My legs still aren't working, but it doesn't matter anymore. My feelings for you have given me wings. "BROOKLYN!" I screamed once more.

I would _not_ be denied.

I would _make_ you notice me.

I would _make_ you see me.

I would _not_ be ignored again.

The situation was becoming bleaker and bleaker by the second, and so I did the only thing I could think to do.

I took a leap of faith, and put myself between your blades. I heard gasps from both you and Tyson, but it was too late. Zeus and Dragoon were rushing forward to meet each other with nothing in their way but me. My eyes locked with yours, teal meeting green head on. You looked shocked, frozen in place, horrified. "JULIA!" I heard you scream a smile spreading across my face as my eyes shut.

You knew my name.

But more importantly; you had seen me.

The blades were nearing, but I had no fear; you would save me.

Without a second thought you flew forward, taking no time to consider your actions. You were so selfless... so perfect, like the angel I thought you as...or rather, the angel I knew you to be. Your arms swept around my waist and I could feel us lift off the floor and into the air, a cool breeze wrapping around us. There was no ground beneath my feet anymore, but I wasn't afraid. You had me in your strong grip; I knew you wouldn't let me go. Now that I had you, I wouldn't let you let me go. "Julia..." you choked out, brushing a lock of hair from my face. I shut my eyes enjoying the feel of your calloused fingers against my flesh. I heard you sigh as you tilted my head to the side, causing me to open my eyes.

Our gazes locked once more.

Once again, green met teal in a passionate interlocking.

But this time it was different...this time, you had seen me. You had _truly_ seen me. And this time, I saw you. I _truly_ saw you.

It was perhaps the first time you had ever had to feel emotion.

It was perhaps the first time you had ever had to try at something.

It was perhaps the first time you ever found yourself sweating.

It was perhaps the first time I had ever _truly_ seen you.

And it was perhaps the first time you had ever _truly_ seen me back.

FIN

* * *

x-X...Man...that took major effort. I haven't seen Julia in the series much, and this is the first time I've tried a BrooklynJulia fic. I'm not lying when I say this took around five hours. It usually takes me much less than that...of course; I kept stopping to watch FlamesofFury's amvs, so that might explain it. XD 

Oh and the video of his that gave me most inspiration for The Phoenix and The God was Kai&Brooklyn-RivalsToTheEnd, but BrooklynKingston-ATribute, and DragTheSunriseDown also offered some inspiration.

Unfortunately, I won't have access to Microsoft word again until **this Tuesday, July 5th** **in the afternoon**. This means no one-shots or anything else out of me until **at least** then. I'm sure you'll all be able to survive though...except for maybe Sev. Hmm...maybe I should see if I can email her something during that time. XD Bye for now!


End file.
